The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy, herbaceous, hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Ballet Slippers’ hybridized under direction of the inventor on Jul. 25, 2012 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant is a single seedling selection from a cross between a proprietary unreleased hibiscus known by the breeder code 7-100-4 times a proprietary unreleased hibiscus known by the breeder code 11-SRF-225. The seeds were harvested in the fall of 2012 and the specific seedling passed the initial trial in the summer of 2014 at which time it was assigned the breeder code labeled # 12-99-13. Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely comprising the species: moscheutos and coccineus. Hibiscus ‘Ballet Slippers’ was first asexually propagated in 2014 by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants of Hibiscus ‘Ballet Slippers’ have been sold, either in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was within one year of the filing of this application and was derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.